


Spider Legs

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava finds a spider in the bathroom.





	Spider Legs

“Sara!” Ava yells. “Help!”

Sara grabs her blades and bolts into the room. She kicks the locked door down and jumps in front of Ava with her weapons drawn.

She looks around the bathroom for the threat, breathing heavily. 

“Whe-”

“Up there!” Ava screams into her ear. She looks terrified. Sara looks up at the ceiling. 

“Where?”

“On the mirror!” 

Sara scans the mirror on the wall and squints.

“Is that a…?”

“Spider! It’s a spider!” Ava yells. “Kill it! Get it away from me!”

“Okay. Ava, I’ll cover you while you get out of the room.”

Ava runs, and Sara grabs a paper towel and sighs.

“Alright. Come here, little guy.”

Sara reaches for the spider, but it starts moving. She jumps back. 

“Okay. I’m either going to have to kill you or kick you out. And I’d really rather just take you outside,” Sara says nervously. “But you’re gonna have to work with me, buddy.”

The spider holds still for a second, then it runs on the ceiling. Sara squeaks and moves out of the way. She throws the paper towel at it, but she misses. 

“Okay. Why don’t you just climb on down to the sink?” Sara says, pointing. The spider runs in the other direction, and Sara swears at it and lunges. She grabs an empty lotion jar and slams it down over the spider. She can see it running around inside, and she slides a magazine under it. 

“Alright, Ava. I caught it. I’m going to take it outside.”

Ava stares at Sara as she takes the magazine away and lets the spider fall out of the window. Sara shuts the window.

Ava starts giggling. 

“What? What is it?” Sara says.

“It’s just… you ran in there all ready to protect me with your knives, and it was just a spider. And you’re wearing pajamas.”

“Hey, I was scared for your life.”

“Hmm,” Ava says. She tilts her head. “I wasn’t. I knew you’d come and save me from the scary spider and all its scary legs and eyes and... ugh.”

“What did you do when you didn’t have a girlfriend to get spiders out of your apartment for you?” 

“I moved places. So, yeah. Thank you. I can still live here. One time I woke up with a spider on my nose after I fell asleep at a library. I still don't go anywhere near that place.”

“What happens when I can’t reach one?” Sara says. “You’re the tall one.”

“You’ll have to get a chair. There’s no way I’d let you stand on my shoulders, because I’d drop you if the spider jumped near me.”

"The big bad Secret Agent Ava Sharpe, scared of a little bug?"

"Yes," Ava says. "That's me. But you already know I knit and have two cats, so you know I'm a softie."

“You really are,” Sara says. She pulls Ava into a half-hug with one arm.

**Author's Note:**

> 3x10 wasn't my favorite, but I loved the AvaLance! Ava is so scared of bugs haha. The plague thing was just an excuse for Ava to try to get Sara to kill the 'bug'.


End file.
